


The Rocket Gang

by Khanpial



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanpial/pseuds/Khanpial
Summary: Title explains everything and nothing. Expect OCs (a lot) and random events of Persian babysitting, crazy fiancées, and jail breaks amongst others. Just Sundance and Kidd, two Team Rocket agents, going about their daily lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While sorting through junk in my room, I found the first fanfic I ever wrote at around age 13/14. Please enjoy, anything confusing will be explained at the end.  
> Also, I don't own Pokemon.

"So Kidd, have you got the paint?" Asked Sundance anxiously.

"Yes, all here; purple, pink, orange, green, and also some fluffy Pikachu stencils!" Replied Kidd happily.

"Oh no! They're redecorating the place!" Cried a voice in horror belonging to Cassidy, an evil Team Rocket agent, who had just walked into the room with her partner.

"WHAT!" Screamed a dozen or so voices in the corrridor, and then the sound of Team Rocket's henchmen and agents alike fleeing footsteps reached their ears.

"Well..., it is our room," began Kidd.

"And we can do anything we want to it!" Ended Sundance.

"Okay, but before you go into any long detailed explanations, the boss would like to see you, um, RIGHT NOW!" Barked Cassidy, edging out the room, throwing anxious glances at the walls.

"Yeah, he is very angry at you for missing the last meeting," croaked Butch, Cassidy's equally evil partner.

"Er, what meeting would that be exactly?" Asked Kidd fearfully.

"The one that was on today, you know, the very important one which all the agents had to be at," a new sugary voice coated in malice added.

A tall figure strode into the room, her purple hair tied back into a ponytail. It was Angelica, one of Team Rocket's best agents and frightened Sundance and Kidd more than Butch and Cassidy could ever frighten them.

"The boss is waiting, I would hurry if I were you but then again I'm not. I have a life and a mission to get on with. See you," Angelica sneeringly said as she turned and walked out of the room.

"We better go Kidd."

"Uh-huh – let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder what he wants?"

"I don't want to know Sundance."

"What happened to the Persian, it looks like its been tumble-dried."

"I was just thinking the same thing, maybe the boss forgot to brush its fur?"

"That's highly unlikely. Do you see the way its looking at us Kidd, it looks like it wants to rip out our throats."

"Miaw," growled the Persian, as in agreement.

A door opened and the boss walked into the room. Sundance and Kidd immediately stood up – something that school made them do whenever some one came into a room had rubbed into them.

"Sit down," the boss snapped impatiently.

Sundance sat down and Kidd missed the chair and fell onto the Persian, sweat blobs appeared on Sundance, crosses on the boss.

"You incompetent fool!" Screeched the boss, "that Persian's been through enough already without you sitting on it!"

Kidd hurriedly got to his feet and sat down on the chair.

"Now I've thought through this for a long, believe me, long time," started the boss.

The Persian moved uncomfortably, it did not like what the boss was going to say.

"As you may have observed," 'which would be a first,' thought the boss, "my Persian has been tumble-dried by a maniac."

"What! We'll find the culprit – you can rely on us!" Cried Sundance and Kidd at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the boss, which was heard throughout the building and surrounding areas.

Far away, an agent called Anika looked up from her tequilla at the pool.

"He must be pretty peeved off at what I did," she chuckled, grinning evilly.

The boss calmed down, it wasn't them he was angry at, they couldn't help it, at least they could be relied on, not like that stupid pair of idiots, Jesse and James, and that equally stupid Meowth.

The boss cleared his throat, "I don't need to find the culprit, I have my suspicions, what I need is for you two to babysit my Persian while I'm not around."

The Persian glared at Sundance and Kidd sitting looking stunned. It could not believe its master, in the care of those two bumbling idiots – what a fine time its going to have!

"You, want us to babysit your precious Persian?" Asked Kidd shocked.

"Yes, I am, so you better look after it or else."


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the boss's office they bumped into Katja, another agent.

"So what did the boss want? To tell you face to face that you've been kicked out of Team Rocket?" Katja asked slyly.

"No, he said that he was giving us time off to design new uniforms," said Kidd, meanwhile thinking about what the boss was saying about no one finding out about the real reason and they must say that they are designing new uniforms.

"What?" Asked Katja startled.

"You know the things you wear," said Sundance warming up.

"Excuse me, I've got to run," said Katja hurriedly.

Sundance stood in thought for a moment.

"You know Kidd let's do make new uniforms!"

"What? The boss was only saying that Sundance."

"I know, I know, I only thought that the other agents might get suspicious if we don't appear to make them."

"You know, I think you are onto something there."

"We could go to town, and pretend to be buying material, but meanwhile we could take Pixie to the Poké-Palour."

"Great, you go get your Vulpix, and I'll go around getting everyone's shopping lists!"

"Why Kidd?"

"So everyone will know where we're going and everyone will be happy to get a little free time on their hands."

"Okay let's go then. We'll do everyone's shopping while we wait for Pixie at the Poké-Palour getting her super deluxe treatment!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, we're here, but I can't shake off this feeling that we have forgotten something Kidd," Sundance said as they reached Dominion City.

"Er Sundance, I think I know what it is."

"What did we forget?"

"Our disguises, we're still in uniform!"

"Aah!"

"It's too late now, we have to just go along as we are!"

"But we can't Kidd, we'll get arrested!"

"No we won't, that crazy agent Anika got rid of all the Jennys remember?"

"But surely not all of them are gone, won't the next town send more?"

"We'll just have to risk it."

Suddenly a voice yelled out behind them -

"You again, we should have known, what traps did you set this time to get my Pikachu!"

Sundance and Kidd turned around to see three kids and a Pikachu (who was sparking out the cheeks).

"Do we know you?" Asked Sundance in surprise.

"Ash, who are they, I've never seen them before?" One of the kids, a girl, said.

"I don't care, they're from Team Rocket!" Yelled the first kid.

"I think we better go Sundance, I don't like the look of them, they are most probably from some street gang," Kidd said anxiously.

The kids suddenly fell straight onto their backs, legs in the air.

"Run for it Kidd, while they are still down!" Yelled Sundance.

Sundance and Kidd ran for their lives into Dominion City with that crazy, and beginning to get annoying, Pikachu chasing them.


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally got to the Poké-Palour, the Pikachu was still chasing them, after having shocked them a couple of times too.

"Sundance, we're running from a Pikachu, we have to save face!"

"You're right. Goooooo Pixie!"

Sundance's Vulpix orbited out of the Pokéball.

"Pixie – TOAST IT!"

Pixie turned and faced the tired out Pikachu and toasted it.

"Pikaachuu!" Yelled the first kid, who had run up.

"Are you happy now!" Yelled the third kid.

"Can't steal it so you toast it!" Yelled the girl.

"Steal it?" Asked Sundance dumbly.

"Why would we want to steal it, I've got my Raichu?" Said Kidd equally dumbly.

They turned to the first kid who was cradling the toasted Pikachu.

"You started it, chasing us with that Pikachu, so you can't blame us for defending ourselves," said Sundance.

A jeep pulled up. Inside was an Officer Jenny – fresh from the nearest town.

"You're under arrest for being a member of Team Rocket and because you toasted that poor kid's Pikachu!"

"Aah! I've never been under arrest before. I've heard that the prisons are filthy!" Screamed Sundance.

"And the walls, the walls, can't they paint them a pretty colour!" Yelled Kidd.

The kids and the Officer Jenny looked at each other and together forcible pushed them screaming hysterically into the jail.


	6. Chapter 6

Ring ring, ring ring; rang the boss's phone.

"Yes, hello," snapped the boss.

"Er – hi, this is Sundance here. Are you in a good mood?"

"No, why?"

"Then perhaps this isn't the time to tell you that..."

"What?"

"We've been arrested."

"Then how are you phoning me?"

"One phone call remember?"

"I'll send one of the agents and then I'll deal with you myself!"

Click...


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't see why we have to do this Jesse," wailed a young man with blue hair in a Team Rocket uniform.

"We have to do it because the boss obviously trusts us with this very important mission James," screeched the young woman next to him.

"I don't see why we have to hand out Pokéballs to all the remaining Jennys?" Said the Meowth at their feet.

"It's because they're filled with sleeping gas you dumb cat," snapped Jesse.

They walked down the main street of Dominion City, then -

"Oooeee – it's the twerps," yelled James.

The three kids, turned at this and spotted them.

"Come to steal Pikachu as soon as he's out of ER after your friends toasted him!" The first kid, called Ash, yelled.

"Yeah," screamed the girl, called Misty.

"Just go away," shouted the third kid, called Tracy.

"What are they talking about Jesse?"

"I don't know James."

Then -

"You're under arrest for disturbing the peace!"

"Would you like a Pokéball?" Meowth began hopelessly.

"NO!" Screamed the Jenny.

The jail was getting a good feed today.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ha, ha, ha – even though that Katja took back her Drowzee, we can still steal Pokémon!" Screamed Cassidy.

"You're under arrest!"

"Noooo!" Yelled Butch.


	9. Chapter 9

The boss's phone rang for a third time.

"Let me guess, you're under arrest aren't you?"

"No, this is Katja, you said you wanted me to do something?"

"Yes, you have to free two pairs of imbeciles in jail."

"What, why do I get all the stupid missions?"

"Because you're a spy."

"Not a good enough reason boss."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, okay."

"Wait a minute I've got another call, I'll put you on hold."

Do da do da...

"Katja?"

"Yes?"

"Make that three pairs of idiots."

"All right, who do I have to break out of jail?"

"Sundance and Kidd."

"Figures, anyway I know of this already, I'm in Jenny paradise here, who else?"

"Jesse and James."

"Figures more."

"Butch and Cassidy."

"Not a real shocker now is that."

"I don't care. I'm not wasting money on bail so get on with your mission!"

"Okay bye boss."

Click...


	10. Chapter 10

"This cell is getting cramped."

"Shut up Kidd."

"No, you shut up Butch."

"Getting brave Sundance?"

"Will you be quiet Cassidy? James, Meowth and I have to think of a way to escape," snapped Jesse.

All seven of them glared at each other, making menacing faces to deter any wanting their spot.

Ash (holding his heavily bandaged Pikachu) , Misty and Tracy came and stood in front of the bars of the cell.

"I hope you realise that Pikachu missed permanent scarring by inches," snapped Ash.

"Oh bravo," screeched Cassidy.

"Hand over that Pikachu!" Yelled Meowth, still not over his shock at being arrested without saying the motto first.

"You're not very sympathetic are!" Yelled Misty.

"Why should we be, we're Team Rocket remember," Cassidy lazily said.

"Yeah and hand over that Pikachu," yelled the still shocked Meowth.

Sweat blobs appeared on the six agents while black crosses appeared on the kids. Luckily murder was prevented by the appearance of an Officer Jenny.

"Okay, we know who most of the people who we arrested are," the Jenny said, "but we don't know who you are," she carried on, while pointing at Sundance and Kidd.

"Okay Kidd, time to introduce ourselves!"

Sundance, "Giving Team Rocket trouble."

Kidd, "And just for them, we'll make it double."

Sundance, "Protecting the world from evil trainer's devastation."

Kidd, "Making sure we don't harm the people in our nations."

Sundance, "To encourage the goodness in truth and love."

Kidd, "To cut the bad trainer's reach for the stars above."

"Sundance!"

"Kidd!"

"Team Rocket Rocketeers blast other trainers out of the sky," Sundance and Kidd ended off together, "Prepare to surrender your Pokémon or prepare to fly!"

"Er, er, okay, but aren't you supposed to help Team Rocket, the bad and evil trainers?" Asked the surprised Jenny.

"Yeah, but we don't go for the deceptive way," replied Kidd brightly.

Ash looked at him and said menacing, "you'll pay for what you did to Pikachu!"

At this, the cell load of agents burst out laughing. No one noticed Katja (dressed strangely as an Officer Jenny) hide in a vacant cell.

"Cooeee!" Yelled a voice belonging to Calvin, Katja's partner.

"Someone just stole my backpack with all my Pokéballs in it!" He began to wail.

Everyone's attention turned to this.

"Who did he look like?" Jenny began importantly.

"We'll find him!" Yelled Ash, interrupting Jenny.

"Let's go look for him!" Yelled Misty.

They all charged out of the jail, dragging Calvin along with them.

Katja slipped out of her hiding place on a pool of water and fell on the floor.

"Owee! Why do I have to do this?" She snapped.

"Who cares about you, get us out of here!" Shouted Butch.

"I won't if you aren't polite," Katja screamed back.

"Quiet!" Yelled Sundance, "they'll hear us!"

After much squabbling and hissing, Katja picked the lock on the door, after which Butch pointed to her the fact that the keys were on Jenny's desk. They fetched their Pokéballs from the drawer in the Jenny's desk and bolted.


	11. Chapter 11

"Never before, in all the time in history, has the name of Team Rocket been so shamed!" Yelled the boss.

"You would think that some people might have enough sense to wear disguises!"

At this, Sundance and Kidd cast their eyes down guiltily.

"And others might not go about letting those who they have tried to steal from before know that they are there!"

Jesse, James, and Meowth cowered into the corner.

"And also certain others, once thought the best, to go around screaming on top of their voices that they are going to steal Pokémon!"

Butch and Cassidy whimpered silently.

"At least, some do have enough sense not to do this!"

Katja and Calvin glowed brightly in their chairs.

"And for that, I will award them, a highly prized (stolen) Pokémon each! Come to me tomorrow to receive them," started to finish the boss, "those who have failed me get extra work, less free time for personal Pokémon, AND NO LEAVE! You are dismissed; Sundance, Kidd, STAY!"


	12. Chapter 12

"You may be wondering whether your positions as babysitters is still on."

Sundance and Kidd nodded dumbly in agreement, too scared to open their mouths. The Persian sneeringly circled them.

"Well, your positions are still on, against my greater judgement that is, but I can't trust anyone else with my Persian."

Kidd at last found his tongue, "why don't you ask Jesse and James?"

"Like I said, idiot, I can't trust anyone else. Meowth would love to get his claws into my Persian, Angelica and Stephan aren't concerned with it, Katja and Calvin are too big headed for the job, and Butch and Cassidy love power too much for them to be alone in my office."

"What about Anika?" Asked Sundance.

At this, the Persian stopped prancing about, gave a loud miow and scampered under the boss's desk where it sat shaking on the boss's feet.

"You can see the reason," said the boss dryly.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe this, so much work we can't paint our room," sobbed Sundance.

"I'd love to cry as well, but we better get a move on with this washing or we'll be dead," said Kidd jokingly.

"Oh stop joking, painting that room was important to me Kidd," screeched Sundance.

They were in the uniform washing room, as part of their punishment they had to wash all the uniforms in the afternoon. They weren't alone, the boss's Persian was with them, cowering behind a large tub of washing.

"Wonder why the Persian is so scared in here, my hands are basically ribbons from dragging it in here!" Sundance observed.

"WHERE IS MY PERSIAN!" A voice shouted.

The boss skidded round the corner of the wash room, panting heavily. His Persian leapt out from behind the large tub.

"There you are, you had me so worried," the boss happily said.

He turned round and faced Sundance and Kidd who were standing sheepishly in the corner.

"You imbeciles! After Anika tumble-dried my Persian, when I saw her door open and my Persian gone, I immediately came here," snapped the boss angrily.

"S...s...sorry boss," stammered Kidd.

"We were j...just looking af...af...after it," quavered Sundance.

"Now you really in trouble – more work, no leave for two years and your positions as Persian babysitters revoked!" Roared the boss.

Sundance burst into tears and Kidd started bashing his head against a washing machine.


	14. Chapter 14

"That's it Kidd! I'm going back to my dream of being a trainer!" Yelled Sundance as soon as they reached their room.

"I'm with you all the way, if I had not run outta cash and had to join Team Rocket for money, I would be a master by now!" Kidd yelled as well.

"Imagine it Kidd! Free to do what we like, when we like, and we won't have to steal Pokémon anymore!"

"And we won't have to give half of our Pokémon to the boss anymore either."

For the next hour or two, they chatted excitably.

Knock, knock; an ominous knocking started at the door. Sundance and Kidd froze.

"Hey, let me in will you? I need a safe place to hide," called a voice from the other side.

Sundance crept towards the door, reached out a shaking hand (what if it was a trap, was she and Kidd talking too loud) - were the thoughts that raced through her mind. She swung the door open and there stood an ashen-faced James who was panting heavily.

"Help me please, I've just run all the way from Dominion City, and I don't know if I lost her," James started screeching urgently.

"Lost who?" Asked Sundance puzzled.

James didn't bother to answer, just pushed past Sundance and slammed the door close then started drawing all the curtains in the room until the only light was the pinpricks of Pixie's eyes who had woken up from her Poké slumber when the racket had started.

"Safe, I think, for now!" James happily said in a crazy way.

"What is going on James?" Asked Kidd.

"Who are you running from?" Sundance also asked.

James went pale greenish and started stammering indistinguishable words.

"What?" Snapped Sundance.

"J... J...Jess...," James tried to say something but was stammering too much to be understood.

Finally Kidd interrupted, "Jesse must of hit him too many times with that fan and now he's mad!"

"No!" Yelled James, "JESSIEBELLE!"

"Who?" Yelled Sundance and Kidd.

"The woman who my parents chose as my fiancée!"

"What!" Yelled Sundance and Kidd again.

"You heard me, not to mention she is a deranged woman who tries to kill me and I HATE her but the only way to get the family fortune is if I marry her," sobbed James, "so Jesse and Meowth try to make me marry her so that they can get that fortune!"

"Yeah, that's really horrible James, but the only way I can get my family fortune is to run the family gym," said Sundance.

"Same for me there!," Kidd happily said.

"And trust me, running a gym isn't easy, so that's why I ran away and became a trainer then I saw Team Rocket, liked the uniform and joined," Sundance said recounting a brief history.

"You're joking," said James savagely, "you're telling me that running a stupid gym is harder than marrying Jessiebelle?"

"Not really, but we calmed you down a bit, I mean you were scaring Pixie with your ranting and raving," said Sundance brightly.

They looked towards Pixie in her Poké-bed fast asleep with her mouth open, issuing little snores.

James started giggling hysterically, fell to his knees and then started rolling on the floor canning himself hysterically.

Sundance and Kidd looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Sundance kicked him.

"Shut up or you'll wake Pixie!"

"Oww!" James sobbed.

Suddenly a loud knocking was heard at the door.

"It's her!" James whispered and frantically searched the room for a hiding place.

"It doesn't sound like anyone is in here Ash," a voice, sounding like that brat Misty's voice.

"But I'm sure I heard someone laughing hysterically in here!" Snapped Ash's voice.

"Let's go in and see then!" Came Tracy's voice.

All three agents looked at each other in the dim light that their eyes had gotten used to. All three of them dived behind the sofa by the door. The door slowly opened and the light was switched on, flooding the room in bright lightness and making the agents blink their eyes in pain. Slow footsteps reached the agent's ears and then -

"Oh cute, what a beautiful Vulpix!" Came Misty's gushing voice.

"Keep your hands off Pixie!," Sundance hissed silently.

"That's the Vulpix that toasted Pikachu – I'm sure of it!" Snapped Ash angrily.

"Pika pi," came a hissing Pikachu voice.

"Er... Ash, come here," came Tracy's voice.

Footsteps came near the sofa and the sound of gasping reached their ears, the agents looked up and saw three startled faces staring back at them.

"Quick Kidd, shut the door before they escape!" Screeched Sundance.

Kidd leapt to his feet and raced to the door, the brats surprised were slow to move and were intercepted by Sundance and James who jumped over the sofa.

"Pixie, take care of the Pikachu!" Snapped Sundance, wrestling with Misty, while James tackled Ash, and was actually strong enough to fight him. Tracy and Kidd were playing some kind of a dodging game.

The door bashed open and Butch and Cassidy attracted to the sound of fighting came crashing in, followed by a dozen henchmen who they called in case they were needed to break Sundance and Kidd apart, who were known to fight like it was the end of the world when they became angry. It was not always themselves they fought against, several henchmen were reported coming back from a mission led by them with black eyes and numerous bruises inflicted by Sundance and Kidd.

Most of this anger was being displayed on Misty, with her pigtail all misshapen; and on Tracy, who Kidd now had in a headlock.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Cassidy, as soon as she saw the chaos.

"How in the world did the brats get here?" A shocked Butch croaked.

The henchmen quickly separated the fighting agents and kids, not to mention stopping the Vulpix and Pikachu killing each other. They stared at each other savagly.

"Take them to some place which can act as a cell!" Yelled Cassidy.

When the henchmen started dragging the agents away too, Cassidy back-handedly slapped one of them.

"The kids you idiots," Butch croaked menacing.

"Not the agent Kidd as well you imbecile!" Snapped Cassidy at the henchman holding Kidd, "sometimes I think you guys have no brains!"

The three fighting agents sat down on the sofa, Pixie jumped up and sat on Sundance's lap; it had fur missing on its sides.

"Would you care to explain what was happening here!" Cassidy hissed.

"We don't know ourselves, they just walked in here, and we just started fighting," James started ambling.

"Yoohoo, Jamie darling, I've been looking all over for you! Luckily I met up with your partner Jesse here!" A new voice came wafting through the air.

James went pale green.

"Help me!" He whispered hoarsely.

A young woman, who looked surprisingly like Jesse, came into the room.

Cassidy swung round and pointed to a free henchman, "you, escort this intruder outside will you!" She snapped.

After a struggling and screaming hysterically Jessiebelle was thrown outside, James heaved a big sigh of relief.

"I didn't do it to save you James, I did it because I can't stand that accent of hers!" Cassidy stated.

"Any way, what a strange day this has been, I wonder how those annoying kids got in here?" Asked Kidd.

"We'll only know once the boss has questioned them," Butch replied.

"All this time, we've been trying to steal that dratted Pikachu, and it just wanders into our HQ!" Exclaimed James angrily.


	15. Chapter 15

"Goooo Current!" Came Kidd's voice and a Raichu orbited of the Pokéball in his hand.

Sundance and Kidd were in the boss's official gym training their Pokémon, the boss forgave them in the honour of them and James catching those annoying brats, who said they were going to challenge the boss for a gym badge and got lost in the vast building after getting wrong directions to the gym, attracted by the sound of James' hysterical laughter came to see if there was anyone to ask for directions. The boss gave them, Sundance and Kidd, back their leave and free time, including James as well – which made Jesse and Meowth mad! He let the brats go (after he wiped Ash's face in the mud in a gym challenge) in the back of a corrupt lot of Officer Jenny's van.

Sundance looked at the Raichu and made her decision.

"Goooo Frizzle!" This time a Pikachu orbited out of Sundance's Pokéball.

"Why didn't you use Frizzle against that brat's Pikachu Sundance?"

"I never really thought about it, maybe the pace was going too fast for me to call Frizzle."

"Well... if you say so."

"What does that mean?"

"Just thought you might have forgotten about Frizzle, I mean you hardly ever use it!"

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Er... I hate to break a childish little fight, but some trainers are coming to the gym to fight and the boss says you must clear off if you don't have any disguises with you, as you're in uniform," Said Calvin, who was waiting for Katja's signal to be taken out of her position in Jenny HQ.

He was holding a note in his hand, which he was reading, dressed in civvies because of Katja.

He hadn't really looked at Sundance and Kidd when he was reading the boss's note. He looked at them and – gasped! Sundance and Kidd looked at each other and smiled.

They were tired of everyone not taking them seriously – judging their uniform and ways first than actual personality. They had done away with the old uniform and donned a new one! Sundance was wearing black boots, a long black skirt, black top with no "R" on it, and was wearing no gloves. She cut her long plaits short to be the same length as the rest of her hair. Kidd was dressed the same way – only difference was he had black jeans instead of a black skirt and his hair stayed the same. They each had in their pockets a white card with a red "R" on it for showing during the motto – like flashing a card around.

"W... w... what did you d... do?" Stammered Calvin in shock.

"We had a make-over, surely you know the word Calvin? I mean you live with that spy partner of yours and she basically has a new make-over about every five minutes being a spy," Sundance said nastily.

"We're the new and improved Sundance and Kidd, so we're newer, meaner, and tougher and no one is going to stand in our way," Kidd added on, just as mean.

Far away, a new voice called out -

"I'm Ritchie, I've come to challenge you for a gym badge!"

The agents stared at one another, wondering who was going to call the boss. Sundance crossed her arms and looked meanfully with a look at the other two which said that she wasn't going to call the boss, Kidd adopted the same attitude. Calvin didn't move either, he would get an earful from Katja if he wasn't there to take her out of the Jenny's HQ.

"Excuse me, but I would like to win a gym badge!" Said a boy about the same age as the brat Ash, and was wearing a green tracksuit.

No agents moved, their Pokémon (Frizzle and Current) looked from one agent to the other, not knowing what was going on.

"HELLO, AM I TALKING TO STATUES?!" Yelled the kid.

A phone rang in the direction of the gym's offices, Calvin looked up.

"That would be Katja, I must go now," he said and walked off.

"Call the boss when you get to the phone!" Kidd called after him.

"Tell him there is a trainer anxious to wipe his face in the mud!"Sundance added on.

The kid stared from Sundance to Kidd, not knowing what was going on, this certainly did not happen at the other gyms he had been to where efficiency was important. He looked at the Pokémon by their feet.

"Those are healthy Pokémon!" He said in hope of getting a conversation started.

Sundance and Kidd looked at him and then made their Pokémon return. They turned to leave when the kid spoke again.

"You wouldn't know if a trainer passed by here with the name of Ash would you? The last gym said he was coming here, he's a friend of mine and we haven't seen each other for ages!"

Sundance and Kidd looked at each other.

"Yes he did come here," said Sundance turning to face the kid.

"Then where is he or has he left yet?" Asked the kid.

"He has left," Kidd replied.

"Do you know where he has gone then?"

"Juvenile," Sundance and Kidd said at the same time.

"WHAT!" Yelled the kid, "why is he there?"

"He and his friends were caught breaking and entering the gym leader's private building," Kidd said calmly.

"You're joking right?"

"Wrong," Sundance said, checking her nails.

An outburst from the kid was stopped when the double doors of the gym crashed open, emitting the boss with his Persian, as always, by his side. The boss glared at them, he had just been disturbed from a much wanted nap to come fight a challenger at his gym so he was not in a happy mood.

"Why are you still here?" He snapped at Sundance and Kidd, noting the lack of uniform (they've finally learnt to wear disguises!) He thought happily.

"We were just leaving sir," Kidd replied coldly.

"Is it true that my friend Ash was arrested?" Interjected the kid.

The boss started, he was startled, this caused a new problem if this kid was friends with the brats he just had arrested.

He cleared his throat, "yes, a most unfortunate happening. Wish it could have been avoided!"

The kid glared at all of them, turned to each one in turn – stopping by the boss.

"I know Ash Ketchum and I can't find anybody least likely to break into someone else's home, except for Officer Jenny that is!" He said calmly.

"Shows how little you know him then," replied Sundance.

"That will be enough!" Said the boss, glaring at her, "didn't I just tell you to leave so that I can get on with my battle?"

Sundance and Kidd turned and walked out of the gym.


	16. Chapter 16

"What are we going to do now?"

"Got absolutely no clue Sundance!"

"I know!"

"What?"

"Let's join forces with the Jenny's!"

"You're joking right Sundance?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go home."

"Yes, I'm tired and I want to paint our room!"

"There is still tomorrow to steal Pokémon."

"Definitely!"

Sundance and Kidd walked off with the golden sunlight basking off them as they went back to their HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note of Explanations:
> 
> Okay, so you've read the story and are most likely are wondering a few things, maybe who most of these OC characters are.
> 
> Well, like I wrote in the beginning, this was a story I wrote when I was about 13/14, a great many years ago. The concept of the story came about when my group of friends, all Team Rocket fans, decided to create our own Team Rocket teams and write a story on them. As far as I know, I'm the only one who finished their story, the others got about halfway. My story contains some events from their stories which could lead to confusion. One point of this Author Note is to explain my friend's characters, as much of them as I can remember.
> 
> In order:
> 
> Angelica and Stephan: They were tough, no nonsense agents. Did their jobs efficiently and rarely if ever failed. Um, uniform was black lycra with a silver "R". Angelica had a Pidgey (I think) which was used for Fly.
> 
> The picture of Sundance used as the cover image for this story was drawn by my friend who created these characters.
> 
> Anika and Lenny: Lenny isn't used in this story as my friend had not yet written her into the story she was writing. Anika was a heir or something to Team Rocket and because of this she hated the boss as he was in her rightful position. Due to this rivalry she put the boss's Persian in the tumble-drier, which is explained more clearly in her story. I just used the event as a side theme in my story.
> 
> Lenny was a corrupt Officer Jenny. Not too sure of her background as my friend never completed her fanfic.
> 
> Anika's uniform was a black tank top with camo arm guards, and I think camo pants as well. Curly hair and I think her eyes were green.
> 
> Katja and Calvin: Katja was a spy, and was supposed to be Russian. I don't remember this friend ever actually writing anything about them. Was still creating her characters and didn't get round to it. Calvin was based off her boyfriend at the time.
> 
> Don't remember anything about looks or uniform at all. I think Katja might have been blonde but I'm not too sure.
> 
> As a bonus:
> 
> Astro and Cosmo (I think): Another friend who wasn't into Pokémon decided to join us with this as well. Never got beyond telling us her character's names.
> 
> As my friends knew what Sundance and Kidd looked like, I never bothered to describe them in the story until I changed their uniforms (which I got flack for by my friends, they weren't a fan of the new look.)
> 
> Anyway, you can see a bit of Sundance in the cover image. The uniform was blue, with white gloves and boots.
> 
> I've kept the story in as much as its original state as possible, only changing a few spelling mistakes and grammar issues. I wanted to leave it as it was but it bugged me a little. So please excuse any bad grammar you might find, this was written by a young teenager me. I also didn't at the time of writing, remember what Ritchie's name was. It was originally written down as "Reggie/Richie?" This is why, after his initial intro into the story he was called nothing but "kid".
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this long Author's Note and I hope some of the confusion was cleared up.


End file.
